


Stuck in a Hole

by conversekitten



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, This is pure crack, it's a roleplay that was between me and my boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: Joey is a man of ideas but not a man of money management which is why the floors are prone to break under people who hit them too hard much to Bertrum's surprise and disappointment.





	Stuck in a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure crack and I thought i would post it here.

Lacie was on the lower floor working on a project when bertrum stormed into the room.

“Lacie we need to have a word.” He snapped and Lacie shrugged.

“I just finished going through the designs for the new ride and you changed the design again? Why?”

Lacie shrugs. “Just wasn’t safe so I fixed it.”

Bertrum looked appalled. “You fixed it? Is that what you think you did? Lacie I am your employer and you are the trained monkey that will build my park and achieve my dream of beating that smart mouthed bastard Joey Drew! You have ridden my coat tails long enough so I’m taking matters I my own hands and putting my foot down!”

Bertrum slams his foot down on the floor and creats a hole which he falls through and into the basement. There’s a thud and a grunt as bertrum hits the floor and Lacie just sips her coffee. She kneels down and looks into the hole.

“Wassa matter? Porky pig fall down?”

“Shut up Lacie!” Bertrum shouts back. Lacie smirks.

“Serves ya right fer all of those lunch breaks you’ve been takin lately. Now ya got an eating disorder.”

“I-I don’t want to hear it! Just help me out!”

Lacie chuckles. “Well I would but I’ve got n ulcer n my doctor advised me against HEAVY liftin.”

“Oh ha ha fat jokes are always funny.”

“Mailman sure ain’t laughin.”

“Wait Tony?!? Why the hell didn’t you say anything?!?”

“I….couldn’t….breath….and you smell awful!”

Lacie chuckles. “Yeah I those suits he’s always wearin! By the end of the day he’s sweatin like a hog.”

“Lacie stop making jokes and help me out!”

“Gimme a raise.”

“What?!? No!”

Lacie shrugs. “Alright then have fun down there boys.”

She leaves the room after that.

“Lacie? Lacie!!!! Lacie for God’s sake get back here and help me out of this hole! This isn’t over! I’m sure she’ll be back with a ladder.”

3 hours later…..

Lacie walks back into the room holding a sandwich and chewing. She kneels down and looks into the hole.

“How ya doin down there boys?”

“Lacie please, for gods sake help me- what is that?”

Lacie looks at the sandwich. “Oh this? Yeah I got hungry n made myself a sandwich.”

Bertrum pauses. “Can I have some?”

“You can have the crusts cause I’m puttin ya on a diet.” She said taking the crusts and throwing them into the hole. There’s the sound of chewing and gulping.

“Lacie please I’m begging you help me out of this hole! I’m fucking starving and I need to use the restroom!”

“Just piss yer pants!”

“Certainly not! This is a new suit and I still have my dignity!”

Lacie sighs. “Bertrum yer layin on yer back in a dirty hole in the basement and yer laying on top of the mailman. Seems ta me ya don’t got much dignity left.”

Bertrum groans. “Lacie please just help me out! If you do then I promise I won’t be strict with you ever again! It’s just part of my personality!”

Lacie scoffs. “Bertrum the only thing about your personality that’s true is that yer ass now has it’s own zip code!”

“God damn it lacie I’m going to rip your fucking throat out!”

Lacie rolls her eyes. “Alright since yer gonna be a potty mouth you can stay the night down there so good bye.” She says before leaving and turning off the light. The next morning Lacie comes into the room with a cup of coffee. She kneels down and looks in the hole.

“Hey boys how ya doin down there?”

Bertrum sobs. “Lacie please, I’m starving, it’s hot and wet down here, I think Tony might be dead and I’m pretty sure there’s a rat asleep on top of my head. Just please pour that coffee down here so I at least have something in my stomach!!!!”

Lacie shrugs and pours the coffee into the hole and bertrum screams.

“That wasn’t my mouth! That was my crotch!”

Lacie chuckles. “Yeah I know, that’s what I was aimin for!”

“Lacie please I’m sorry for what I said! Please just help me out!”

“Ya gonna give me a raise?”

“Yes yes I swear! I’ll do anything just please help me out of this hole!”

Lacie nods and goes and gets Thomas to help her out. They both manage to pull bertrum up out of the hole using a tope and pulley and he is panting and gasping with a tear stained face.

“Oh lacie thank you! Thank you so much!”

Lacie nods. “Yeah so how bout that raise?”

Bertrum scoffs. “Oh I was never going to give you that. I just said that so you would pull me out.”

Lacie frowns and stares at bertrum for a while and he frowns.

“Lacie? Why are you looking at me like tha-AAAAAAH!” He screams as she and Thomas let go of the rope. There’s a thud and grunt as he hits the floor again this time on his stomach.

“God damn you all straight to hell!”

Lacie smirks. “Have fun down there in yer own hell great bertrum Peidmont.” Lacie says before she and Thomas leave.

“LACIE!!!!”


End file.
